The present invention relates to article carrying cases and pertains particularly to an improved organizing case having an improved arrangement of multiple pockets and mounting panels for holding multiple personal articles in an organized fashion for carrying in a purse.
Many ladies have many items of makeup which they commonly carry in their purse. These items are often placed loosely in the purse among other articles. This often leaves the items disorganized, sometimes tangled and often difficult to easily locate and retrieve.
There is a need for a purse organizing case that is adaptable to mount or hold many different related or unrelated personal items in an organized fashion. It would be desirable to have a case with multiple holding or mounting panels and pockets for holding many different related articles and unrelated articles for ease of location and retrieval.